Augmented reality (AR) devices typically augment a user's real-world environment with computer-generated information. For example, AR devices may alter a user's perception of his or her real-world environment by overlaying visual information onto the user's normal view. By doing so, AR devices may provide an immersive experience for end users without completely replacing the user's view of their real-world environment.
AR devices may be used for games and other interactive entertainment applications. For example, AR applications often display virtual objects as if the virtual objects were in the real world. Users may then interact with the virtual objects. As AR devices become more common, however, users may also wish to use AR technology to further enhance their perception of real-world environments.